¿Desde cuando?
by Karol 38
Summary: Ran se siente sola, pues piensa que su matrimonio con Shinichi está decayendo a causa del trabajo de él. One shot


La nieve caía suavemente en el jardín de la casa, cubriendo la hierba con su manto blanco. En el interior, una chica apoyada en uno de los cristales lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Otra noche más sin él, sin verle y sin hablarle, a veces se preguntaba como podía soportar ese dolor, que la consumía por dentro.

Por supuesto, supo desde el primer momento que eso sería así, desde el día en que aceptó casarse con él en aquel romántico restaurante. Cuando, después de resolver todos los problemas y tras un par de semanas sin hablarse, a causa del enfado de ella tras enterarse de todo, habían decidido empezar una relación.

De eso hacía ya tres años, tres años en los que, si bien se había sentido querida y protegida por el hombre que amaba, también había experimentado la soledad de no tenerlo por las noches, como en aquella ocasión.

Miró el reloj, las tres de la madrugada, seguramente ya no vendría hasta la mañana. Llegaría con una rosa, le daría un beso en la mejilla mientras desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina y le diría: "Lo siento cariño, pero era un asunto muy urgente y no podía faltar".

Suspiró de nuevo y se alejó de la ventana. Bajaría al segundo piso a por un poco de agua y luego se metería en la cama, en la que seguramente daría vueltas durante un par de horas, hasta que el sueño la venciera.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, pero nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta, unos brazos la sujetaron dulcemente por detrás.

-¿Despierta a estas horas? - susurró en su oído una voz que conocía muy bien.

Por un momento pensó que estaba dormida, ¿qué hacía él allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en comisaría y que volverías por la mañana, como siempre.

Él la miró a los ojos riéndose por dentro.

-Pensaba hacerlo - dijo -, pero recordé que hoy era un día muy especial así que volví.

-Y ¿por qué no subiste a la habitación? ¿Qué hacías en la cocina?

-Quería darte una sorpresa, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me habías visto llegar desde la ventana, así que vine aquí a esperarte.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría? - preguntó ella, sorprendida de que su marido supiera lo que hacía, aunque no estuviera en casa.

-Soy detective ¿recuerdas? Yo siempre lo se todo.

Ella golpeó suavemente su hombro mientras reía.

-De todo menos ser modesto ¿no? Señor detective.

Ambos rieron unos momentos y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos instantes, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, ¿por qué hoy es un día especial?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas? Y luego somos los hombres los que no recordamos las fechas importantes - dijo, haciéndose el ofendido, con lo cual se ganó otro manotazo por parte de su esposa.

-Pues no, no me acuerdo señor detective, y no te rías, sabes que no me gusta olvidar cosas importantes.

-Pues permíteme decirte que has olvidado una muy, muy importante.

-Eso no puede ser, ¡me estás tomando el pelo! - gritó enfadada.

-De eso nada, oh, - pareció sorprenderse -, tal vez no lo recuerdes porque para ti no es importante.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, bajo la ceñuda mirada de su esposa.

-Déjate de bromas, ¿qué es eso tan importante que he olvidado?

Él le cogió la mano y la hizo sentase sobre sus rodillas, acercó su cara a la suya y le habló al oído.

-Hoy - susurró lentamente, haciéndola estremecer-, hace exactamente tres años que te pedí matrimonio Ran.

Ella abrió lo los ojos al máximo, ¡era cierto! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Tal vez las continuas salidas de su esposo cada vez que llamaban de comisaría y la soledad que la invadía en esas ocasiones la habían hecho olvidar su aniversario de pedida.

Lo miró con arrepentimiento.

-Se me había olvidado completamente, lo siento mucho.

Bajó la cabeza, completamente apenada por haber olvidado algo tan importante y especial. Sin embargo, su esposo no parecía molesto, de echo, parecía haberlo esperado, porque no dio ninguna señal de sorpresa. Abrazó a su mujer con fuerza.

-No pasa nada - dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura -, sabía que lo olvidarías - ella le miró sorprendida -, y sé que en parte es culpa mía, creo que últimamente he estado más pendiente de los asuntos de comisaría que de nosotros. No sabes cuanto lo siento Ran.

Después de oír eso Ran no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, lentamente, puso la cara de su marido entre sus manos y le besó, siendo prontamente correspondida.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, sólo besándose, ella sobre las piernas de él, en aquella cocina. No sabrían decir con exactitud el tiempo que pasó, pero cuando se separaron, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir - dijo él -, llevamos aquí toda la noche. Seguro que tienes sueño.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí, un poco, pero ¿vamos a ir a dormir ahora? Está amaneciendo.

-¿Y qué más da? - dicho esto la cogió en brazos, con la facilidad de quien levanta una pluma y comenzó a subir al piso de arriba - Hoy es sábado, yo no trabajo y tu no tienes clase, así que podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día si queremos.

Llegaron a la habitación y Ran fue delicadamente colocada sobre la cama.

-Espérame aquí - dijo él, mientras cogía su pijama para cambiarse.

Cuando volvió del baño, se encontró a su esposa con los ojos cerrados y torpemente enroscada en las sábanas. Se rió y la arropó, acurrucándose a su lado, ella, medio dormida, le abrazó y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

Un par de minutos después, cuando el sueño ya empezaba a apoderarse del muchacho, la voz de ella lo despertó de nuevo.

-Shinichi - susurró.

-¿Mmhh? - contestó él, dando a entender que la estaba escuchando.

-Estoy embarazada.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuando…? - dijo, pero ella no le dejó terminar.

-Hace tres días.

-Tu padre va a matarme.

Se rieron y él la abrazó sonriendo.

-Te amo.

Ella también sonrió.

-Te amo.

Después de besarse una última vez, ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, a la espera de esa nueva vida, que llegaría en unos meses, y que cambiaría las cosas para siempre.


End file.
